


The Fourth Stall on the Left

by starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/starrynoctsky
Summary: This is a dangerous game.While the private tint of his car windows affords them some protection from prying eyes, there’s no mistaking the damning shift of the chassis as Noctis rocks his weight against him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	The Fourth Stall on the Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Ignoct Spice-a-thon** on twitter! (@ignoctspice).

A sharp, blaring car horn tears through the quiet of the empty concrete parking garage.

Noctis curses in his ear, but Ignis barely hears him over his pounding pulse, his hand clamped tightly around Noctis’ errant arm, holding it away from the steering wheel. He has vivid visions of the Crownsguard descending upon his defenceless government-issued car, wrenching the door open to find Ignis daring to lay hands upon the crown prince.

They wait, breathing each other’s air in the excruciating silence stretching over the next minute. When their little hideout remains undisturbed by any armed guards out to protect the prince’s virtue, Ignis sighs.

“Coast clear, you think?” Noctis asks, peeking out the window.

Heart thumping in his chest, Ignis nods.

“Good.” Without another moment’s thought, Noctis ducks down to lay lingering kisses along the base of Ignis’ neck, exploiting a recently discovered weakness. Noctis hums, smug as Ignis melts back into the seat. He uses the distraction to slide his free hand beneath Ignis’ jacket, slipping buttons free as he makes his way down.

“Noct,” Ignis says breath hitching at the sudden nip of teeth into his skin. Soft lips soothe the bite before moving onto the next, ignoring his half-hearted warning.

This is a dangerous game. While the private tint of his car windows affords them some protection from prying eyes, there’s no mistaking the damning shift of the chassis as Noctis rocks his weight against him. Unoccupied vehicles surround them in silent witness, but at any moment, a resident heading out for a late evening drive could walk onto the lot, past the fourth stall on the left.

Anyone could catch the prince straddling his advisor in the driver’s seat.

Ignis should care about that. He should care about the world beyond the metal walls of his car, beyond the boy perched precariously above him.

But Noctis had turned those hurt, ocean-blue eyes to Ignis and the rest of the world had fallen away.

Earlier, they’d departed the Citadel the moment it had become clear that Noctis’ father wouldn’t be attending their scheduled dinner. Ignis had waited with Noctis, intending to stay the night at his apartment once the prince had spent the evening with his father.

The drive home had been tense, Noct’s gaze fixed firmly outside the window, nursing an ache that Ignis could not ease. The topic of Regis is still a difficult point between them. Helplessly watching his father’s declining health day after day, the wounds of a neglected son ran deeper than the lingering scar across Noctis’ back.

Noctis had yet to say a word even as the parking garage door rumbled to a close behind them. Ignis had backed into his reserved parking spot, ready to suggest a meal, when Noctis had reached past him. Suddenly, his seat slid backwards, reclining sharply and putting Ignis nearly flat on his back, disoriented and staring up at the grey headliner.

Ignis’ seatbelt had sprung free with a loud _click_ as Noctis climbed over the middle console.

“Noctis, what are you doing – ”

There’d been anger and sadness clouding those steel-blue eyes, thoughts too difficult to voice swirling beyond them, the words trapped in his throat.

“I want…” Noctis says, gaze darkening before leaning forward to trap Ignis against the seat. “Want you.”

He should have stopped Noctis then, instead of allowing it to get this far, with Ignis’ shirt undone, breathing harshly as the continuous swivel of Noct’s hips shoots shocks of pleasure through any of his rational thoughts.

Noct’s runs his hands restlessly over Ignis’ chest, clawing at his shoulders, tangling into his hair, searching for _something_. The tenderness they’d shared this morning has been replaced with the fraying edges of a lost boy, seeking to fill the gaping, aching void in his heart with everything Ignis would give.

And Ignis would give anything for Noct.

 _Slowly,_ Ignis mouths, and Noctis nods. The car rocks again as Noctis shifts, rushing to shed his vest until he’s left in the silver-striped dress shirt Ignis had picked out this morning.

“Off,” Noctis growls, tugging at Ignis’ belt buckle. “Take it _off_.”

It’s a wonder how he can sound so demanding, and yet so desperately needy.

Noct’s fingers grasp and fight with the leather belt, too frenzied to coordinate the clasp the first time. He’s rough as he yanks the straps loose. His eyes glow with impatience, a demanding royal purple light emanating behind them.

Ignis reaches for his own zipper before Noctis can rend the metal teeth apart. He lifts his hips, biting down a groan as the bulge between his legs rides the firmness within Noct’s own pants. Fly wide open, Noctis wrenches Ignis’ pants and underwear down, low enough to hook the elastic waistband beneath Ignis’ balls, leaving his hard length curving up against his abdomen. He ignores the heat rising in his cheeks as Noctis appraises him, darkening gaze travelling from base to leaking tip – intense and wanting.

Apparently deeming Ignis sufficiently exposed, Noctis works on the clasp of his own pants, struggling to keep his balance in the cramped space between Ignis’ long legs and the steering wheel. Finally, the fine fabric of Noctis’ clothes flies past Ignis’ face, landing with a graceless thump somewhere in the back seat.

Noctis is bare, before Ignis an endless expanse of pale skin bathed in the dim yellow light of the parking garage. His toned chest tapering into a slim waist begging for Ignis’ hold, and the proud jut of his hard cock hovering over Ignis’ own. Everything about him invites touch, all the places Ignis has discovered and worshipped in the confined safety of his bedroom calling out to him.

He wants to dispel the darkness clinging to the prince’s heart, make him forget everything outside of this space. Ignis can’t steer Noctis away from his duty, but he can do _this._

“You’re probably the only person on Eos who gets all sappy during a quickie.” Noctis draws Ignis out of his reverie, thumb resting upon Ignis’ lower lip, snark in his voice lightened by fondness.

“Is _that_ what this is?” Ignis asks. “You may want to pick up the pace.”

“Unbelievable,” Noctis says, shaking his head. “Stop talking and kiss me.”

Noctis leans forward, knees bracketing Ignis’ hips and digging into the driver’s seat. He lowers himself until they’re chest to chest, mouth seeking company. Ignis tilts his head to meet him, slip of Noct’s tongue pushing against his, teasing and bold.

“More. _Touch me_.”

Ignis gladly grants his request, wrapping a hand around their hard lengths, electric friction zapping his nerves when Noctis thrusts forward. His hand is sticky and coated with their mixed essence – every pass of his fist gaining speed. The sharp, wet sounds of his movements cut through the heated air, loud and lewd in the car that Ignis uses to drive Noctis around in.

Morning commutes will be torture, remembering the way Noctis clings to Ignis’ shoulders, those delightful little mewls as Ignis pleasures them both. At the same time, he quietly admits to himself that it’s thrilling to mark this space this way, to claim it as theirs.

The hitch of Noct’s breath tells Ignis that he’s close to that sought-after peak, at the edge of losing himself. He’s beautiful in the way he’s falling apart, enticing Ignis to pump them faster, addicted to the dark sweep of Noct’s eyelashes as Ignis drags his palm tight over Noct’s sensitive tip.

The sudden, firm grip around Ignis’ wrist stops him. Ignis releases them immediately, swallowing the disappointment of his receding high, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“H-highness?”

“Hang on, hang on.” Noctis shuffles, reaching out mid-air, a short flash of shattered crystal light blinding Ignis for an instant. When his fingers return to view, they’re covered in clear slick, and Ignis recalls the vials of lube Noctis had snuck away into his new armiger.

Noct buries his face into the crook of Ignis’ shoulder, whining as he arches his back, his arm craned behind him. Soft, panting breaths fan Ignis’ collarbone as slick sounds re-occupy the heated space.

Ignis groans as he catches a glimpse of fingers disappearing into a tight, reddened ring in the rear-view mirror – knocked askew in Noct’s haste to straddle him. The way the rim flutters around the slim bump of Noct’s knuckles, eager to be stretched wider, for the invading digits to sink further in.

 _Astrals_ , he hopes no one’s standing on the other side of the windshield.

“ _Ignis_ ,” Noctis moans, trembling as he’s spread out on his own fingers.

Ignis mimics Noctis, reaching into the void and summoning a small vial into his hands. It shatters into harmless dust, floating away and leaving cool liquid spilling over his knuckles.

“You’re doing so well, Highness.” Ignis answers, reaching back to rub his middle finger gently on the strained opening, pressing fervent kisses into the soft spikes of black hair. “Are you ready for me here?”

“I’m ready - _mmn!”_ Noctis’ entire body jolts as Ignis sinks his finger into wet heat, joining the two slender digits already twisting and pushing inside. _Oh._ It’s wonderful, even with the awkward angle of Noct’s hand, the way Noctis _looks_ with three fingers in him is exquisite.

Ignis crooks his finger, rubbing at his inner walls, just to have Noctis writhe against him.

“ _Please_.”

“Very well.” Ignis retreats, missing the hot pressure of Noct’s body. He sighs as he takes himself into hand, spreading slick from root to tip, the lube mixing with the pre-come dripping down his length. He holds the base of his cock, guiding Noctis by his hip.

Noctis’ thighs strain as he positions himself, his palm flat on Ignis’ chest, the other clutching his shoulder. He swivels his hips, pressing his hot, stretched rim against the wet, blunt tip of Ignis’ cock.

He sinks slowly, all shaky exhales along the way, like there’s no room for air when he’s so full of Ignis.

Ignis is caught between watching himself disappear into the hot clutch of body heat, and the way Noct’s head falls back with a sigh, pale column of his neck bared as he bottoms out.

It takes effort not to fold right then, takes all his concentration not to lose himself in that tight heat. But Noctis needs him, and Ignis aims to deliver.

The prince doesn’t wait. Noctis raises himself off Ignis’ cock, then drops again, forcing a groan out of both of them. He starts a rhythm, bouncing in Ignis’ lap as the car shifts and rocks around them.

“Ignis, Ignis, Ig – nis,” Noctis chants, wrapping Ignis’ name in moans as he shoves himself down on his cock, biting down a scream as Ignis thrusts up to meet him. Ignis digs his feet into the cramped space of the footwell for leverage, wrapping his hands around the prince’s hips, guiding him as they move together, as he thrusts harder, buries himself deeper.

“Noct,” Ignis says. Noct’s eyes dart to his, dark with desire and lost in the pursuit of pleasure, but he reaches for Ignis anyway, entwining their fingers above the pounding beat beneath Ignis’ chest.

They find their rhythm again, anchored to each other as they seek release.

Noctis throws his head back again, his other hand flat against the car ceiling, nails scraping along the surface as he impales himself onto Ignis again and again. The dim, yellow light of the parking garage shines upon his pale skin. An unflattering hue on anyone else, but the incandescent lamps bathe Noctis with an astral glow.

Through his fogged-glasses, Ignis can make out the golden halo above sweat-damp ebony as Noctis’ head falls back, mouth agape in his pleasure.

One final thrust and Noctis screams when he comes, back arching so suddenly that Ignis spares a brief thought for the steering wheel once more before the inner walls contracting _hot-tight-hot_ overwhelms his senses and his vision goes white. His entire body tenses, knees colliding into the steering console as he bites down on Noct’s name, the orgasm taking him over as he shoots his release deep within.

The car lurches one last time as Noctis collapses onto him, their harsh breaths filling up the small space. Ignis wraps his arms around the boy sprawled onto his chest.

Their hearts beat wildly as they lie together in the front seat. Noctis whines when Ignis’ slowly softening dick slips out, and he reaches over to trace the abused rim, watching in the tilted rear-view mirror as white trickles out after him.

In his blissful daze, Ignis’ base, primal brain is pleased that Noctis will have to walk through the apartment lobby, the elevator, dripping of Ignis. For now, he’s willing to push their luck in their little hideout as they wait to come down. The air is hot and stifling, and the car reeks of sweat and sex, but Ignis can’t bring himself to regret the encounter.

Noctis swipes his thumb over Ignis’ glasses, clearing a streak of condensation across the lens so that Ignis can see the grin on his face. The furrow in the prince’s brow has eased, and Ignis is grateful he could chase away the clouds surrounding his heart for even a moment.

Ignis presses his lips to Noct’s sweat-soaked temple, content to watch him run a finger upon the fogged window, tracing a heart around two letters: _I + N_.

**Author's Note:**

> (last edited 2020/04/28 so that I could add a thing about Ignis' legs. Poor things are cramped in there)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this or any of my fics, please leave a quick _< 3!_  
>   
>  **Twitter** : [@starrynoctsky](https://twitter.com/starrynoctsky)


End file.
